Amnesia
by Lurhien
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te despiertas y no recuerdas nada, ni si quiera tu nombre? ¿Y si la persona que te ayuda es en realidad un asesino que recupera órganos?
1. Capítulo 1

Sé lo que pensais todos, que nunca acabo nada pero he entrado en una nueva obsesión: Repo! Así que intentaré escribir mientras perdure. Y, por favor, tenemos que sacar más fics en español de este tema. RR please!

* * *

Se despertó y estaba en el frío suelo. Todo daba vueltas. Le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó ayudándose de las manos. No sabía dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y las luces la cegaron. A los pocos segundos vio que estaba en medio de un callejón, sola. Caminó pegada a la pared por si caía.

A los pocos metros la calle se dividía en dos, por la derecha no se veía ninguna luz, por la izquierda había bastante gente corriendo y chillando. Fue por la izquierda. Calló al suelo al ser empujada por la gente. Varios la pisaron y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Gritó pero su voz no se reconocía entre todos los gritos. De pronto todo se calmó y se levantó, la gente se había calmado.

- ¿Y tú quién eres, preciosa?- le susurraron en el odio.

- Yo... yo...- se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no era distinta, simplemente no se acordaba de ella.

- No tengas miedo, princesa- el extraño hombre se colocó delante de ella y le acarició la mejilla- no te pasará nada conmigo.

Después todas las mujeres que había a su alrededor se rieron y comenzaron a rodearla. Mirara donde mirara no había salida. Giraba en círculos pero la gente se acercaba más y más. Aquel hombre entró en el círculo con ella y volvió a acariciarla. Ella no pudo zafarse por el miedo que tenía, estaba completamente paralizada. El hombre bajó la mano y pasó por su cuello, por sus hombros, sus brazos y se debuto en sus caderas. De un tirón la pego contra él y se rió en su oído. Todos se reían cada vez más alto. Cerró los ojos pensando que solo era una pesadilla. Sintió que la empujaban contra algo que la empezaba a tocar por todos lados, era como un juguete nuevo.

Gritaba pero a nadie le parecía importar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta le habían arrancado varios trozos de ropa y se veía su blanca piel a través de ellos.

- ¡Largo!- más que un grito era un rugido.

Todas las manos desaparecieron y se dejó caer al suelo. Todos corrían y gritaban como antes y entonces le vio. Era bastante alto y llevaba puesto una mascara que solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un extraño traje de color negro. Asustaba bastante pero en ese momento era lo más parecido a un salvador. Se acercó a ella que retrocedió en seguida arrastrándose por el suelo.

- Tranquila- me alcanzó al fin- tranquila- su voz era distinta a la de antes y me dejé.

La cogió en brazos y le ayudó rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos. Estaba tan cansada y dolida que no se pudo dormir. Pasaron por varias calles como las de antes y, si había alguien, la gente salía corriendo, no entendía por qué. Al final atravesaron un cementerio y se pararon frente a una casa. La abrió de una patada y la cerró de la misma forma después de haber pasado. Era una casa de colores bastante oscuros y muy grande. Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron un pasillo. Abrió una puerta y la tumbó en una cama después desapareció.

La muchacha no sabía que pasaba. Intentó levantarse pero el cansancio no la dejó. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación bastante grande. Las cortinas negras no dejaban ver el exterior. Las sabanas iban a juego con las cortinas y el resto de muebles. La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró otro hombre. Era también alto, de la misma estatura que el enmascarado. Miró sus ojos a través de las gafas de él y le recordaron a alguien. No pudo hacer más porque se le cerraron los ojos.

- Tranquila- era la misma voz- no te voy a hacer daño, estás en mi casa.

Oyó el sonido de abrir una maleta y de sacar utensilios de ella.

- Te daré una cosa para dormir, cuando despiertes estarás mejor- le pusieron algo en los labios y ella se lo tomó, a los pocos minutos ya se había quedado dormida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno... ningún RR, ya os vale. Gracias a Kathrina Wallace porque fue quien me inspiró en toda esta historia ^^  
¡¡Los capítulos no son muy largos porque no me dejais RR!! Si algo "pasase" ya los haría el triple de largos.

* * *

Menos mal que llegó a tiempo, no quería ni pensar lo que le hubieran hecho a la muchacha. Cuando cayó dormida, la noche anterior, revisó su cuerpo por si se había fracturado algo. Pero, mágicamente, no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

- Ah...- la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Eh... bien, sí... bueno- suspiró- yo...

- ¿Qué pasa?- la miró con curiosidad.

- No sé- lo dijo en un susurro- ¡no se nada!- gritó y pegó un puñetazo al colchón.

- ¿El qué no sabes?- se acercó un poco más- ¿te duele la cabeza, te sientes mareada...?

- ¡No es eso!- gritó y a continuación se echó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Hey, tranquila- Nathan no sabía muy bien que hacer y la abrazó torpemente- no llores, todo está bien...

- ¡No! No está bien- esperó a que se hubiera calmado y siguió- yo... no recuerdo nada.

- Puede que te golpearas y no recuerdes nada de lo que ocurrió anoche- se separó de ella.

- Lo de anoche si que lo recuerdo... no me acuerdo de nada anterior- Nathan no entendía- no me acuerdo como me llamo, ¡no se quién soy!

- Ya verás como vuelven los recuerdos poco a poco- sonrió tímidamente.

- Sí...- bajó la cabeza- ¡tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién era ese hombre de anoche?

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿sabes que año es?

- Um... no.

- Esto será difícil- alguien entró de un portazo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Tú!- se sentó junto a ellos- hola, me llamo Shilo- sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola, no se quien soy- fingió una sonrisa y miró a Nathan.

- Ah, lo siento. Es mi hija, Shilo- esta volvió a saludarla con la mano- yo soy Nathan.

- Papá ya me ha contado todo, te encontró tirada en medio del cementerio cuando volvía del trabajo y te trajo a casa.

- Pero si estaba en...- Nathan puso una mano sobre la de ella y le negó disimuladamente- ah, sí, os estoy muy agradecida por haberme dejado estar esta noche en vuestra casa pero alguien me estará echando de menos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se fue a la calle. Tendría que ser por la mañana ya que algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por las oscuras nubes del cielo. Miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie.

- ¡Por favor!- Nathan gritaba desde dentro de la casa- ¡no te vallas!

Al escucharlo corrió hacia el cementerio pero se clavó algo punzante en un pie, iba descalza. Cayó rodando al suelo y se escondió detrás de una lápida.

- Muchacha, quedate con nosotros, espera a que venga alguien por ti- había salido de la casa.

La herida era bastante profunda y el charco de sangre era cada vez más grande, no tenía nada que perder.

- ¡Nathan!- chilló por el dolor.

La volvió a coger en brazos y la trajo de vuelta a casa. En la anterior habitación le curó la herida.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar con un portazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ningún RR, vamos progresando ¬¬  
Me habeis dicho que Nathan está ooc en el primer capítulo, que no va por la vida salvando a la gente, lo se. Todo tiene una explicación pero se verá más adelante, bueno, espero que os guste más el Nathan de este capítulo.

Por cierto, Julia se pronuncia como si fuera Yulia.  


* * *

Había pasado apenas una semana pero fueron meses para los tres ocupantes de la casa. Nathan había decidido el nombre y, ya que a esta le gustaba, decidieron que sería ese hasta conocer el suyo propio.

Las dos chicas se hicieron grandes amigas. Julia le guardaba el secreto a Nathan mientras este le ayudaba a recordar.

- Esto es muy raro...- susurro Nathan mientras observaba la radiografía.

- ¿El qué?- se la quitó de las manos- no se de esto pero no parece que halla nada extraño.

- ¡Eso es! No hay nada extraño, no hay nada diferente a un cerebro normal.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Bastante, no podremos saber que te causo la amnesia.

Julia se sentó de golpe y tapó la cara con ambas manos. Él suspiró y fue a guardar la radiografía, cuando volvió, ya no estaba entonces escuchó un sollozo que provenía de arriba. Subió las escaleras y escuchó en la habitación de Shilo.

- Julia, Julia- llamaba Shilo- calmate, por favor.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- chilló- no se quien soy, no se quienes son mis padres, ni si tenía hermanos. No se si tenía novio o si me gustaban las chicas. No se ni si quiera cuantos años tengo. No se dónde estoy ni de donde vengo- salió la habitación y fue corriendo a la suya.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Julia no aparecía.

- Voy a ver que le pasa- dijo Shilo.

- No, dejala- respondió- come.

Esta volvió a comer, no quería discutir con su padre ahora que, por lo menos, la dejaba ir libremente por la casa.

- Vete a dormir, Shilo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no he acabado...

- Shilo.

- ¡Está bien!- se levantó y se fue.

- Marni... - cerró los ojos- ayudame- pero el pitido de su muñequera le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- La señora Isabella Lewis no ha cumplido con sus pagos, recupera lo que pertenece a GeneCo.

* * *

La puerta sonó.

- ¿Julia, estás despierta?- era Shilo que sin recibir respuesta abrió.

Julia estaba sentada en el balcón que la miró por un momento. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Nunca sabré quién soy- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shilo.

- Ya sabes quien eres, Julia- y la sonrió.

- Si todo pudiera ser así de fácil...- cerró los ojos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Mi padre me echó de la cena y tengo un hambre...

- Vale.

Las dos fueron a la cocina y prepararon algo rápido cuando se oyó un ruido. Al instante Julia comprendió que era ese ruido y tapó la boca a Shilo. La indicó que tenía que irse rápido. Salió y descubrió a Nathan.

- Esto...- se puso a jugar con sus manos mientras se dirigía al otro lado, para que no viera a Shilo subir.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Tenía hambre- entró en la cocina y vio dos sándwiches.

- ¿Dos?- la miró fijamente.

- Sí... dos- se le encendió la bombilla- pensé que tendrías hambre.

- Pues no la tengo- fingió una sonrisa.

- De nada- fingió otra sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has acabado con tus ataques?- Julia puso cara de interrogación- sí, esos que te dan de vez en cuando y desapareces, y, como no, tengo que ir yo a salvarte.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Primero estas tan atento y tan amable, y ahora eres así de borde?

- No te permito que me hables así- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me has echado ya?

- ¡Porque Shilo es feliz!- gritó al fin- ¡Shilo sonríe, Shilo se divierte!

- ¿Y si no me hubieras echado a la calle? No se si quiera porque me salvaste el otro día. Podrías haber dejado que me violaran y seguirías como siempre, Shilo enfadada contigo, tú haciendo reposesiones y llorando a tu pobre Marni- Nathan se abalanzó contra ella y la empujó contra la pared- ¿qué vas a hacer?- susurró- ¿arrancarme algún órgano? Pues lo siento, todo lo que ves es mio- sus manos la hacían daño y empezaban a temblar escandalosamente.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de Marni- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Julia le desafió con la mirada y se escapó corriendo a su habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta vez no me encontraba muy inspirada, sorry

* * *

Julia se despertó tarde el día siguiente. Bajó a la cocina cuando escuchó música a bastante volumen, obviamente, provenía de la habitación de Shilo.

Una vez entró en la cocina descubrió una gran bandeja de comida en medio de la encimera.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre- Nathan le miraba fijamente.

- Puedo prepararme yo sola el desayuno, no valla a ser que me de uno de mis ataques- le dijo cortante y le dio la espalda para hacerse el desayuno

Nathan se sentó en una silla y esperó a que terminara.

- Yo... lo siento, no debí comportarme así ayer.

- Has tardado mucho, ¿eh?- le contestó antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

- No ayuda que me contestes así. Mira, acababa de... ya sabes y la tomé con el primero que pasó.

- Sí, claro...

- A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia. Nos llevaremos bien delante de Shilo, ¿quieres?

- No será tan fácil...

Julia terminó y fue a fregar lo que había ensuciado.

- ¿Y qué quieres qué haga?- una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Julia.

* * *

-¡Bisturí!

Julia disfrutaba realmente de la escena. Nathan ya le había explicado toda la historia de la enfermedad de los órganos y de GeneCo. También le había contado que el era uno de los varios Repoman. Desde aquel momento Julia se preguntaba que se sentiría al abrir a una persona y escuchar sus gritos agonizantes; no se asustó lo más mínimo al descubrir que le encantaba.

Cuando hubo acabado Nathan, Julia se ofreció en la tarea de limpiar los trajes.

- ¿Y bien?- Nathan levantó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

- Me ha gustado- sonrió, él le devolvió otra sonrisa y salió del laboratorio.

* * *

- Esto está muy rico- dijo Nathan con la boca llena.

- Me alegro de que así sea- sonrió Julia.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido en el trabajo?- cuestionó Shilo.

Por supuesto no le habían dicho donde, realmente, se fueron. Le dijeron que fue a ayudar a Nathan a su consulta.


End file.
